<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Enchanted Evening by cinelitchick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623566">Some Enchanted Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick'>cinelitchick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bates Motel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Dancing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Snark, Wedding Reception</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awkward enough when Norma Bates agrees to attend the wedding of her ex-boyfriend Zack Shelby and Regina Worth. When she gets to the reception, Alex Romero has decided to shanghai her into spending the evening with him at the same table. What should be uncomfortable is anything but for the pair who finally let their guards down in the most unlikeliest of places.</p>
<p>Will the evening end with a kiss or a kiss off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norma Bates/Alex Romero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Enchanted Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Normero lovers! I'm back with a short story because I could not let this year go by without giving my favorite couple a little love. This has Norma and Alex at the sparkiest and flirtiest while still letting them be them. I had so much fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it, too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding had been your standard church affair with every pew filled with friends and family of the happy couple. Sunlight shone through the large stained glass window behind the pastor as he officiated the ceremony. It was as though God Himself was blessing the bride and groom, which no doubt is what the bride’s mother would tell everyone during the reception just as she had before her daughter had walked down the aisle on her father’s arm.</p>
<p>It was a lovely ceremony despite the fact at least one guest had a romantic history with the groom and could not stand the bride. No matter. She was here of her own volition (more or less) and was determined to enjoy the day. And what a gorgeous day it turned out to be after several days of overcast skies, a few of which had included steady rain. As luck would have it, when she woke up this morning she was greeted by the sun’s rays streaming through her bedroom window.</p>
<p>So much for using the weather as an excuse not to attend. Where the hell was a tsunami when you needed one? They lived near the water for crying out loud. Couldn’t some huge wave just crash over the damn village and be done with it?</p>
<p>With her luck, she and White Pine Bay, Oregon, would survive while her motel and, quite possibly, her home would not. Then, it would come out that insurance wouldn’t cover nearly enough and she would be even further in debt than she already was and — oh, just fuck it all. Even in her fantasies she couldn’t catch a break.</p>
<p>Case in point, she had been stuck sitting next to the most annoying man during the wedding. He had spotted her when he entered the nave not long before the ceremony began. She had heaved a huge, exasperated sigh after being told to scoot down so he could slot in beside her.</p>
<p>Even worse? He had smelled amazing and looked so damn handsome.</p>
<p>The nerve of some people.</p>
<p>Now, Norma Bates pulled her vintage olive green Mercedes-Benz into the parking lot of the White Pine Bay Country Club for an evening of catered food and crappy music, all while being plopped at a table full of people she didn’t know and couldn’t care less about. She sat in her car for a bit ruminating on the current state of her life.</p>
<p>All that did was make her want to hit the bar the second she walked through the double doors of whatever ballroom they would be shoved into. Alcohol would be her friend tonight. Not her best friend. She still had to drive home later. The last thing she needed was to get into an accident or be pulled over by an overzealous member of the sheriff’s department.</p>
<p>At least it wouldn’t him. </p>
<p>Or the groom, come to that.</p>
<p>Besides, her life wasn’t <em>that</em> bad. Her motel was turning a profit — not a big one, but enough to sustain herself. She had two beautiful sons whom she wanted to kill as often as she wanted to hug them, but they were hers and she loved them something fierce. </p>
<p>Dylan Massett (he had her first husband’s last name), in his early twenties, had moved in while he saved up for a place of his own — or so he said. Norma thought he was lonely and, despite what he had told her, wanted to be close to them. She blamed herself for his outsider status, but him living with her and his brother was a chance to rectify past mistakes.</p>
<p>Norman, in his senior year of high school, was introverted to the point where his hobby of choice was taxidermy. His mother didn’t understand it either, but it was inexpensive and he had one good friend in Emma Decody. The girl was the best thing to happen to Norman as far as Norma was concerned. Even if it was her dad who turned her son on to his favorite extracurricular activity. Well, at least it wasn’t drugs.</p>
<p>Her love life was less than, but even that was an improvement over the three men she had dated since she had moved to town a couple years ago. One of whom was a former lawyer and the brother of a friend. Another was currently getting his wedding photos taken somewhere nearby. The less said about any of them the better.</p>
<p>That wasn’t fair to Zack Shelby, who had turned out to be someone Norma was proud to call a friend. They weren’t super close, but they didn’t shy away when they bumped into each other in the village. White Pine Bay was a small place with the tendency to feel claustrophobic when there was anything other than friendliness among its residents.</p>
<p>If she thought her own lovers had been ill chosen, Norma felt infinitely better when it came to light that Zack had started dating Regina Worth. At least this way she didn’t have the monopoly on poor decisions in the romance department. My God, some days it really did feel like she did.</p>
<p>Zack and Regina met on the job as both were employed by the White Pine Bay Sheriff’s Department. He was a deputy and she was the office manager. When Norma and her youngest son first arrived in the village, Zack had been smitten from the off. Regina never understood what he, or anyone, saw in Norma Bates, so she wasn’t too upset when their romance fizzled out after a few months.</p>
<p>A short time later, she asked him out for a drink at the end of their shift. They slept together that night and started dating exclusively a week later. He got down on one knee after five months. Eleven months and sixteen days after she got her diamond, Regina and Zack said <em>I do</em>.</p>
<p>With an eye roll accompanied by a heavy exhale through puffed out cheeks, Norma exited her car and made her way into the country club. Luckily, there was a stream of guests heading toward the same destination and a standing sign alerting them the Worth-Shelby wedding reception was straight through the double doors.</p>
<p>The ballroom was big and bright thanks to the wall of windows on the far side that looked out on a garden patio. A half-dozen crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Not the largest room on the property, it was big enough to hold the one-hundred-and-fifty guests who had sent in their response cards confirming their attendance.</p>
<p>Taking in the view, Norma wondered, not for the first time, why on earth she had told Zack she would come to his wedding. She had no real reason for being here other than to piss off his not-quite-blushing bride. Her Saturdays weren’t exactly booked regardless, but the lack of dignity she experienced standing just inside the entrance made her wish she had said no and been done with it.</p>
<p>Before her were a sea of tables draped in alternating Tiffany blue and silver with the color of the napkins the opposite of the tablecloths. There were small, folded cards before each place setting with the names of those guests assigned to the tables. To her left stood a country club employee with a tablet and a smile. The woman told those who approached where they would be sitting.</p>
<p>Norma shook her blond curly bob. “Nope. Too soon.”</p>
<p>She clocked the open bar by the wall of windows and made her way there. Like hell was she going to brave the onslaught of fake smiles and obligatory small talk without at least one drink in her and one in hand.</p>
<p>“Are you following me?” a husky voice buzzed in her ear once she reached the bar.</p>
<p><em>Goddammit. Why does he have to smell so good?</em> </p>
<p>It didn’t help that his voice made her heart tighten and her skin tingle. Norma managed to keep herself in check, her head turning just as Alex Romero came into view.</p>
<p>Tall, dark, and handsome with brown eyes and tawny skin, Alex smiled cheekily at her as he leaned his elbow against the bar. He had insisted on sitting next to her at the wedding and apparently had no intention of staying away throughout the reception.</p>
<p>This thrilled Norma to no end. Despite her exasperation, she liked him more than she was willing to admit. <em>Maybe this won’t end up being so bad after all.</em></p>
<p>“Obviously,” she deadpanned. “Why else would I be here?”</p>
<p>His smile warmed. “Honestly, seeing you at the church made me think this day might be bearable. When I didn’t see you when I got here a couple minutes ago, I started to panic.”</p>
<p>This was unexpected, but not unwanted, news. Though really, she wasn’t that shocked. Norma and Alex had bonded in the period since she dumped Zack Shelby. They had met not long after Norma moved into her house behind her motel after the former owner had started targeting her. Not initially on the friendliest terms between Alex being mates with the guy and Norma dating one of his deputies, the ice eventually thawed.</p>
<p>“Good to know the feeling’s mutual,” she assured him. “At least we’ll have an excuse to leave our tables to go find each other.”</p>
<p>“Not necessarily.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed for a second before they widened with understanding. “You didn’t!”</p>
<p>“I asked Zack as a favor. Assuming Regina didn’t get involved, we might be stuck with each other for the night.”</p>
<p>The bartender arrived. Alex ordered four shots of whiskey in addition to a beer for himself and a white wine for Norma at her request. (“If I start with the bourbon now, I’ll be done by the salad course,” she had quipped.)</p>
<p>“To partners in crime,” she toasted, holding up a shot glass.</p>
<p>“Partners in crime,” he echoed, clinking their glasses.</p>
<p>They downed the first whiskey, followed quickly by the second. The alcohol buzzing through their system, any tension they may have felt had dissipated.</p>
<p>“Let’s go see if my meddling worked,” Alex suggested, taking his beer in one hand and placing the other on the small of Norma’s back as they made their way to the nice woman with the tablet by the entrance.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>While there were many people who would consider spending the day with Norma Bates pure, unmitigated torture, Alex was not one of them. Sure, she pissed him off more than anyone else he knew, but they had a connection that, while he couldn’t explain it, he also couldn’t deny. The second he saw the back of her blonde head sitting in the fourth pew from the rear on the left side, he knew he had to sit with her. Technically, he had been expected to take a seat on the right, as Regina had asked of him, but there was no way he was sitting alone when Norma had an open spot right there at the end of the pew.</p>
<p>That also was why he had requested Zack fix it so he and Norma would be paired at the same table for the reception. A combat buddy was how Alex had seen it in his mind. Someone to have your back as you had theirs while the insurgents continued firing at you from all sides. At a party, everyone insisted on making small talk and if there was anything Alex hated more than small talk at an event it was a cash or limited bar. Luckily, that was one landmine avoided. It was times like these when his military experience came in handy. Not that everyone would see it that way.</p>
<p>He had arrived at the country club not long before Norma had walked in, but he had avoided the lady with the tablet until he knew for certain his buddy was here. She had told him point blank that she was coming to the reception as they exited the church. However, Alex didn’t put it past her to bail as soon as she was back in her car. God knew the thought had occurred to him at least four times between there and here. </p>
<p>A breath had blown out of him when he saw her saunter into the ballroom wearing that green vintage patchwork black lace dress with shamrocks adorning the waist and wrapping around the skirt. The top half was a tank with an O-neck whereas the length was mid-calf. Norma looked stunning in the A-line frame that silhouetted her figure perfectly. She wore black heels though Alex knew she preferred flats or wedges. He rarely saw in anything else.</p>
<p>Norma had already moved toward the bar when he made his way toward her. He had hoped no one would chat her up and made sure to stay as close as possible without tipping her off. The fact she hadn’t torn him a new one when he whispered in her ear he took as a sign that the evening wouldn’t suck as much as he had feared. Her downing the two shots prior to them finding their table also was favorable.</p>
<p>The tablet woman introduced herself as Mariah and she informed Norma and Alex when they stepped up to her that it would be her pleasure to get them seated at the proper table. “No one wants to be at the wrong table,” she assured them with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“What makes the right table so damn fun?” Norma snarled.</p>
<p>Mariah froze, a stunned look on her face.</p>
<p>Alex chuckled. “We’ve had some bad experiences at other events as I’m sure you can understand.”</p>
<p>Reaching around, he pinched the back of Norma’s arm. She struggled not to yelp as the corners of her mouth pulled up. Unshed tears formed in her blue eyes, but she managed to blink them away as her grip on the wine glass tightened.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course,” Mariah agreed, turning up the wattage on her grin. “Sometimes, there is just no such thing as a good table.”</p>
<p><em>If that smile was any brighter my eyes would burn through my skull</em>, Alex thought sarcastically<em>.</em></p>
<p>It was with immense relief when Mariah announced they were at table twelve. “Right smack in the middle! Enjoy the festivities!”</p>
<p>As soon as they were far enough away from the eager hostess, Norma switched the wine glass to her other hand and smacked Alex in the chest with the back of her now free one. “Pinch me like that again and I will punch you in your junk,” she hissed.</p>
<p>“Finally, the fun’s beginning.”</p>
<p>“That fucking hurt, asshole!”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to be such a brat. Not that I didn’t enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“Ha!”</p>
<p>“Shut up. I’m sorry about your arm.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Doesn’t even hurt anymore.”</p>
<p>They found their table and Mariah wasn’t kidding when she said it was in the middle. Others were clustered around it, but there was easy access to a nearby door nestled into the window glass wall that would be ideal for sneaking away when they needed a break from the party. Alex had clocked it on their way over and he noticed Norma take note of it now. He lifted part of his mouth knowing they were on the same page. Pulling out her chair, she suddenly became shy, a lovely blush coloring her cheeks as she quietly thanked him. Once she was settled, he sat down next to her.</p>
<p>A small pink and yellow floral bouquet was the centerpiece with their table number sticking out of it, surrounded by disposable cameras. Place settings of white cloth napkins filled with two forks, a knife, and spoon were to the left with a card in front, the name handwritten in calligraphy. The table was draped in a Tiffany blue cloth and only held the pair who just sat down though people were milling about, in search of their own tables.</p>
<p>The dance floor was before them, while directly in front of that was the sweetheart’s table, where the bride and groom would sit. Over near the bar was an area filled with long empty tables littered with chafing fuel cans. This was for the food as the meal would be buffet-style. A barbecue station featuring ribs, chicken, and pulled pork; a pasta station that included fettuccine alfredo, spaghetti with marinara, and two kinds of lasagna; plus assorted side dishes and bread.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Norma and Alex’s table began filling up with the remaining members of their little party, a mix of friends and family members of Zack’s. Introductions were made multiple times until everyone finally was seated, though no one could remember all the names. No offense was taken because everyone understood. A convivial air descended upon their troupe as small talk took over with pairs or groups forming to discuss this or that. Nothing of any great importance, but it was pleasant nonetheless.</p>
<p>Before the small crowd had descended upon their table, Alex had brought up a salient point. “So, what do we tell people when they ask if we’re together?”</p>
<p>Norma had nearly choked on her white wine as she was in the middle of a sip. “We tell them the truth. We’re friends. Why? What the hell do <em>you </em>want to tell them? That we’re <em>dating</em>? Yeah, like that’s believable.”</p>
<p>“Why is it so hard to believe that we would be together?” Alex had put down his beer bottle, turning toward her.</p>
<p>His wounded, defensive tone had taken her by surprise as much as what he had said. She responded immediately, not completely in control of what came out. “It’s not! Wait. What?”</p>
<p>“It’s never occurred to you,” he leaned in as he spoke, coming dangerously close so that she could get a contact high off that clean yet warm scent that was undeniably Alex, “that we might just be a good fit? That all the arguing, the petty annoyances, and the rest of it are just foreplay?”</p>
<p><em>Had </em>it occurred to her?</p>
<p>Of course, it had occurred to her. She was a twice-divorced mother of two, not a damn invalid locked away in her home who was deaf, dumb, and blind. Norma was well aware of how attractive Alex Romero was thank you very much. However, she refused to let her imagination run away from her when it came to him because that way trouble lay. Along with heartache and embarrassment. No, thank you. Friendship with him was just fine with her.</p>
<p>Still….</p>
<p>The way his rich brown eyes bore into her cool blue ones sent a spike of arousal straight between her legs. Could they actually turn this into something more? Something amazing? Possibly, but there was an element of the unknown mixed in with this sudden interest of his. What was it? Norma cocked her head as she considered him.</p>
<p>Then, she worked it out.</p>
<p>“You are such a dick.”</p>
<p>Alex gave her the widest, toothiest grin he could manage. He didn’t take his eyes off her though nor did he move. In fairness, he couldn’t move even if he wanted to and he really didn’t. Not right now. Not when she had fixed him with a look that just as much a challenge as it was a touch melancholic. His question had been asked with nothing close to malice in his heart. While taking the piss out of her was fun, his inquiry wasn’t entirely in jest. Lately, Alex had found himself wondering what it would be like to be Norma’s lover, her partner. When they would part, more often than not, he wanted to ask when he would see her again. </p>
<p>He always wanted to see her again.</p>
<p>She was never with him long enough.</p>
<p>But if they started dating, he could close that distance.</p>
<p>“So, we’ll play it by ear.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, turning away to laugh, then meeting his gaze with a warm smile. “Sure. Fine. Whatever. Can I get back to my wine now?”</p>
<p>It was Zack’s cousin Micah who asked the inevitable question to Norma and Alex. He was with his husband Oliver, arm slung around the back of the other man’s chair. The table grew silent as all wanted to hear the reply, regardless whichever one answered.</p>
<p>“So, how long have you two been together?”</p>
<p>The twenty minutes that had passed since Norma essentially shot him down, but not really as she thought he had been joking, had given Alex time to decide to just go with the truth. He might embellish a little to annoy her, but nothing to really get her back up. No sooner had he opened his mouth to answer, he heard a different reply.</p>
<p>“A little over a year,” Norma admitted to their captive audience. “We started getting close after Zack and I broke up a couple years ago, but it really wasn’t until last year when we realized what we had was special. Turns out, we both had started thinking of each other in ways that were more than friendly.”</p>
<p>Giving Alex’s knee a squeeze under the table, her gaze caught his and she gave him the sweetest smile with the wickedest glint in her eye. “You’d agree with that, right, hon?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>An enormous smile broke out on Alex’s lips splitting his face in half. That was all the reaction there was time for as Mariah had jumped onto a microphone from her post by the ballroom entrance. The newlyweds had arrived, fresh from their photo session in a meadow on the country club property that was popular with weddings. It was still another minute or two before the couple entered as it was custom to build up anticipation before gracing guests with their presence. In the meantime, the wedding party and the parents of the bride and groom were announced in pairs as though they were disembarking the ark instead of coming in from a hallway on the other side of the double doors.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, on your feet,” Mariah announced with as much fanfare as her voice would allow. “Raise a glass to this happy couple. For the first time, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Zack and Regina Shelby!”</p>
<p>Once more the doors were pulled open from the hallway and in walked the blushing duo, radiating joy. They waved to everyone while the DJ set up the first track of the evening. It was late afternoon, the sun gradually beginning its descent. Zack led Regina onto the dance floor as the opening notes of Elton John’s “Your Song” began to play.</p>
<p>“Zack and Regina will enjoy their first dance as husband and wife,” Mariah continued. “They will then be joined by his parents, Michael and Cynthia Shelby, and her parents, Nicholas and Monica Worth.”</p>
<p>No one spoke while the couples danced and by the time the song shifted to Bruno Mars’ “Uptown Funk,” the mood had shifted to jubilant. Several guests spilled out onto the dance floor to shimmy and shake through the tune, Norma and Alex among them. She tried to beg off, but he wouldn’t hear of it. Relenting with a grin, she took his hand and tried her best not to embarrass herself or him. </p>
<p>He thought she looked great out there, more concerned about his own rhythmic deficiencies. At one point, Norma spun around so her back was to him, allowing him the opportunity to get close though not <em>too close</em>. Hands on her hips, he kept a sliver of space between them. Her blond ringlets smelled like flowers and her perfume, which he took in when she lolled her back so it rested on his shoulder, complimented the other scent perfectly. Dinners at her home came to mind. Afterward, when they would be sitting on the living room couch, the boys elsewhere, he wanted nothing more than to brush his fingers against her hand. Some kind of physical connection to prove ... what? All he knew was that he craved it like nothing else.</p>
<p>The feel of Alex within reach, his touch left her completely intoxicated. She could blame the two shots and the half glass of wine though it would only tell part of the story. All those times when she had nearly asked him out only to drop the inclination before she made a fool of herself and the few times when he had come over for dinner with her and the boys at her invitation seemed to have been leading up to this. Oh, how she could lose herself in him and not give it a single thought. How terrifying. How liberating. Christ, this was why she didn’t come to social gatherings. Get a bit of liquor in her system and she became a mooning teenager. Also, it was essentially how she had met the ex-lawyer/brother of her friend and look how well that had turned out.</p>
<p>They kept it respectable compared to some of the couples around them. One pair had to be well into their fifties yet it didn’t stop them from grinding on each other like twentysomethings at a rave. Norma clocked them first and swatted Alex’s hand to get his attention. While it wasn’t something they would do in public per se, they did find the couple aspirational. That didn’t stop them from heading back to their seats and enjoying the show from afar. Their table had the best view of the dance floor. </p>
<p>“Get a few more whiskey shots in me instead of dinner and we can give them a run for their money.” Norma leaned in, her eyes on the other couple, casually draping her arm around Alex’s shoulders. She turned and cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. “What do you say? Wanna give them a run for their money?”</p>
<p>He studied the duo on the floor, glanced at Norma, back at the couple, and once again at his partner in crime. “How many shots are we talking about?”</p>
<p>She grinned. “I dunno. As many as necessary. At least another four. You game, Romero?”</p>
<p>“I am, actually.” His smile was sincere with a hint of naughty. “But I’m sober enough to know that the sheriff grinding the owner of the Bates Motel at his deputy’s wedding is not what I want to be hearing about the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>Norma brought her forehead to his shoulder, her own set slightly shaking from laughter. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. “You're a good man, Alex. Keeping us on the straight and narrow when my wild ways threaten to derail us.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I just prefer to show off my wild ways in private.” He waggled his eyebrows for effect.</p>
<p>That brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she worried it a little, her gaze never breaking contact with his. “It’s always the quiet ones.”</p>
<p>“I’m not as quiet as you think I am.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“To be continued.”</p>
<p>The squelch of the microphone being put an end to their conversation for the interim. Mariah was back as apparently she was also the reception’s activities director. Dinner was ready to be served at the buffet stations near the front of the ballroom by the bar. The country club’s caterers had brought out the food and finished setting up while everyone was dancing.</p>
<p>Their tablemates commented during the meal how good Norma and Alex had looked while dancing and hoped Regina’s aunt and uncle hadn’t spooked them. According to Regina’s cousin, Natalie, who was in her late twenties, “My parents refuse to act their age, which is great and all, but sometimes I’m just, like, ‘Why can’t you rein it in?’ I love them, but seriously.”</p>
<p>After dinner, the music switched from Frank Sinatra, Doris Day, Nat “King” Cole, and the like to more contemporary tunes, which brought most of the party back to the floor to work off the delicious meal. The music stayed upbeat until eventually the DJ slowed things down. LeAnn Rimes’ “I Need You” began and where Norma and Alex had just turned to return to their table for a breather, instead, he squeezed her hand and pulled her towards him.</p>
<p>As she listened, the opening lyrics struck a chord with Norma. Meeting Alex’s tender eyes, it was obvious he felt the same. A hand on her back with his other holding hers, he grounded her in the moment blocking out all other interference. It wasn’t the first time since the reception began that this had happened and she wondered how many more times tonight it would occur. <em>Still early. Plenty of time.</em> His hand flexed against the cotton/polyester blend of her dress, warmth spreading out from the small of her back.</p>
<p>“You look handsome all cleaned up,” she told him, the slightest hint of trepidation in her voice. “I barely recognized you when you sat down next to me in church.”</p>
<p>“This dress is amazing,” he complimented, with a shy smile. “You look beautiful. The black lace and the green go wonderfully with your complexion.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks were aflame. She bowed her head for a moment to collect herself, the praise unexpected though not unwanted. “I made it. I love to sew and it was cheaper than buying something new. It’s the first time I've had any place nice to wear it.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened in disbelief and admiration. “Wow. It’s stunning, Norma. I had no idea you were so talented. I can sew on a button. And craft a lure, but that’s about it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She shook her head. “It’s just something I learned to do as a child that’s come in handy. I do love it though. If you ever need anything fixed clothing-wise, just let me know. I’d be happy to do it.” Her teeth ran over her bottom lip. “Do you make all your own lures? That’s impressive.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “No, I tend to buy them, but every now and again I get an itch and whip up one or two. Not many.”</p>
<p>“Is that one of your wild ways of which you spoke earlier?” A rueful grin appeared as her blue eyes lit up.</p>
<p>“No, but it is indicative of how good I am with my hands.” As though to prove his point, the hand on her lower back moved down a few degrees before settling once more in its original position.</p>
<p>“Helps keep you limber.”</p>
<p>“Indeed it does.”</p>
<p>Their bubble was burst by a tap on Alex’s shoulder and a burst of white in Norma’s peripheral vision.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m cutting in,” Regina announced smugly. “Bride’s prerogative.”</p>
<p>The dark-haired woman kept her gaze on Alex, refusing to acknowledge the blonde he had been dancing with and still had his arm around.</p>
<p>“That’s gonna work like gangbusters later in your hotel room,” Norma snorted.</p>
<p>A flash of annoyance showed on Regina’s face, aggravated by the fact that Alex hadn’t taken his eyes off his dance partner. The grin on his lips didn’t help either.</p>
<p>“Maybe help a friend out?” Zack wasn’t thrilled with his wife’s behavior, but if it gave him one dance with Norma then maybe there was a silver lining. “I know I would love nothing more.”</p>
<p>Norma broke eye contact with her date, what started as a joke had gone far beyond, and studied her ex-boyfriend’s earnest features. Why not? It’s not like Regina was going to get anywhere with Alex. She glanced back at the man who had not let her go during this interruption.</p>
<p>“You going to be okay if I leave you for a song?”</p>
<p>“I think I can behave myself. Any longer I may come looking for you.”</p>
<p>She struggled to keep the megawatt smile from bursting onto her face. He had been flirting with her all night and damn if she wasn’t enjoying it. Funny thing was she had the oddest feeling he meant it. Even funnier was that when it came to her shameless flirting she meant it, too.</p>
<p>“It’s not you I’m worried about.” </p>
<p>“We’ll be fine. You two have fun.”</p>
<p>With great reluctance, he let her slip out of his arms. Norma wasn’t projecting her own emotions onto the moment, she was certain. The look of sadness and longing from him despite the encouraging smile only confirmed it. She kept his gaze until the crowd separated them. An ache manifested in her heart, which was absurd as it was just one song. It’s not like they had been separated by opposing forces, destined never to see each other again.</p>
<p><em>Crap. I have to pee.</em> She realized as Zack was about to put his hands on her hips out of respect, like they were eighth-graders at a dance. It was a sweet gesture that would have to wait. After apologizing and promising to be back in time for the next song, Norma made her way out of the ballroom and into the hallway where the public restrooms were a few feet away towards the center of the country club. Quickly glancing out the floor-to-ceiling window, she suddenly wished she could sneak outside for fresh air instead of staying cooped up in this aquarium.</p>
<p>So much was happening so fast that she felt as though she was underwater swimming with the creatures that resided there. What the hell was going on with her and Alex? They were flirting? Dancing? Eating off each other’s plates? (That last one had happened over dinner and that neither had thought anything of doing so now flummoxed her.) He brought her back another white wine when he went to get another beer for himself after they filled their plates at the buffet. They had practically chugged the champagne in the flutes passed out to welcome the newlyweds to take the edge off — at least that was Norma’s excuse.</p>
<p>Their guards had dropped. They were letting each other in and Norma didn’t know if she would recover should this all be in her head. It wasn’t though. Alex wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t an asshole. She knew how he felt about her, that he had felt this way for some time. His feelings were genuine and not an act. One thing he hated more than anything was when someone wasn’t being honest with him. More than once Norma had hid things from him for noble reasons, obfuscated the truth because she had believed she had no other choice. How he hadn’t just washed his hands of her by now, she didn’t know and was so glad he hadn’t.</p>
<p>A sea change. That’s what was happening with them. For whatever reason, this damn wedding might be the best thing to happen to their relationship. Norma wondered why Alex had chosen now to make his stand, not that it mattered. Not really. She would stay with him for as long as he would have her. <em>God, I hope it’s forever. Or as close as we can get. Fifty years would be amazing. Nothing would ever be enough, but fifty is pretty good.</em></p>
<p>When she came out of the ladies’ room, Zack was waiting for her on the opposite side of the hallway, back and one foot against the wall. He had an impish grin on his lips and lifted a shoulder when he saw the surprised look on her face.</p>
<p>“It was too weird to stay in there waiting for you and I really didn’t want anyone else taking your place.”</p>
<p>“Someone’s eager.” Norma walked over to stand next to him, their shoulders touching.</p>
<p>His ocean blue eyes got lost in her polar blue ones. He seemed to be making a memory of this moment or at least that’s what it seemed like to her. After a stretched out silence, he sighed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to say goodbye to you. I guess a dance is as good as anything.”</p>
<p>This was not at all what she had been expecting, and honestly she didn’t know what to say to such a sentiment. It was gratifying to be thought of in such a way. Norma only wished she held him in a similar regard. She had never loved him. He was a nice guy, extremely handsome, but too young for her. The sex was fantastic. Certain nights when the loneliness had gotten the better of her, she would reach back into her memory and put one of their times together to good use.</p>
<p>Zack was never her partner in those refurbished memories.</p>
<p>Of course, it was Alex.</p>
<p>She smiled at her now-married ex and led him by the hand back into the ballroom. LeAnn Rimes was transforming into Natalie Cole. “This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)” blared from the speakers, getting a cheer from the crowd whether or not they were on the dance floor. Norma’s mood lifted as she loved this song. The irony of it playing while she was putting the final nail in her relationship with Zack was not lost on her. They found a spot and started to dance like no one was watching, enjoying themselves immensely without a care in the world.</p>
<p>Only someone <em>was</em> watching.</p>
<p>Call it luck, timing, or fate: The sea of dancers parted the moment Norma returned to the ballroom allowing Alex to track her movements while trying not to lose his temper with his employee — wedding day or not. While he had been less than thrilled when she cut in, it wasn’t so bad at first. He had offered her best wishes and complemented her dress. She had drunk in the attention and then had gotten to the point.</p>
<p>“You can do so much better, Alex. Why not get to know some of our single ladies here? I have a couple friends who are very interested and my cousin said you were nice. She also thinks you’re dating Norma Bates.” Regina snorted in disgust. “I set her straight. Or tried to. She’s so freaking stubborn.”</p>
<p>It was here Alex noticed she was tipsy. He was willing to blame the alcohol for her crossing the line, but he wasn’t going to let her attitude continue. Thankfully, Natalie Cole began blaring from the speakers. A much better song to soundtrack what he was about to say. Just then, he noticed Norma walk back into the space with Zack on her heels. Alex really did like her dress. Particularly the black lace around the neckline.</p>
<p>He snapped out of his reverie and looked Regina in the eye. “Your cousin isn’t wrong. Or at least I hope she isn’t by the end of the night. Norma Bates is the only woman in this room, in this town, I am interested in and this is the last time we will ever discuss my love life. Are we clear?”</p>
<p>Eyes wide as the color drained from her face, Regina nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>There was no doubt she wanted to say more, but Alex was relieved when she stopped there. He had kept his tone kind yet firm, making certain no more would be said on the topic. Saying as much as he did to Regina seemed a bit of a betrayal to Norma, who he desperately wanted to have that conversation with, though he regretted nothing the more he thought about it. Now, his eyes found her easily as she gleefully danced with Zack, an easy smile spreading across his lips.</p>
<p>“Ohmigod.”</p>
<p>Regina had turned around to see the spectacle of Norma and Zack moving to the beat just like the rest of her guests on the floor surrounding her and Alex. However, she watched them not with revulsion, but with resigned delight. Her husband was having the time of his life with his ex-girlfriend and not a drop of jealousy could be found inside her. The innocence on both his and Norma’s faces was wonderful.</p>
<p>Then, she caught Norma noticing Alex and seeing how the older woman’s face lit up made her feel nothing but shame for her earlier outburst. While she may never be Norma Bates’ biggest fan, Regina did understand how rare it was to find someone who made this shitty world a lot more bearable. For that, she couldn’t fault Norma for finding that in her boss. The woman had some taste after all.</p>
<p>“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Alex.” Regina wasn’t sure he heard her, but she didn’t care. She didn’t acknowledge Norma as they passed by each other on the way to their rightful partners, but she didn’t scowl either, so that was something.</p>
<p>As soon as he could touch her, Alex spun Norma around and into his arms. They instantly got into a groove with the rhythm of the song.</p>
<p>“Miss me, huh?” Her smile could rival the sun in terms of brightness.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” He wanted nothing more than to melt into her. If there was a God, he would get his wish sooner rather than later. “Any chance you missed me?”</p>
<p>“One hundred percent.” Norma was incapable of lying to him. Far as she was concerned, those days were done. She only wanted to be totally honest.</p>
<p>“Good. That does wonders for my ego.”</p>
<p>“Just your ego? Or did you forget to leave your service revolver at home?”</p>
<p>She let out a squeal when he dipped her suddenly and brought her back up so their faces were inches away. His warm breath on her mouth made her catch her breath as a shiver ran through her. <em>Shit. This is doing wonders for my own ego.</em> Out of the corner of her eye, just beyond their table she saw the doors that led outside. Another couple had just come in through them so there was no worry about tripping an alarm.</p>
<p>“My ego … among other things.” </p>
<p>Alex was well aware of how his body responded to Norma as he had been dealing with keeping it in check all evening. Maybe he shouldn’t have indulged in all those spank bank fantasies with her as his co-star, but they wouldn’t have been nearly as satisfying otherwise. Besides, his lovers hadn’t been cutting it lately. In truth, he had been falling for Norma longer than he had wanted to admit and his cock approved.</p>
<p>He saw something distract her and followed her gaze to the doors to his right. She wanted to get out of here? Oh, hell yes. Alex had enough of the wedding reception. Spending time alone with the only person he gave a damn about right now was exactly how he wanted to enjoy the rest of the night.</p>
<p>“I really need some air,” Norma told him. “Join me?”</p>
<p>“I know a place we can go. Make sure you grab your bag so we don’t have to come back.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They were outside, heading away from the ballroom and the playlist that Alex was sure had been calibrated by a program instead of a human being. He groaned when Pharrell Williams’ “Happy” began playing just as the previous song faded. Thank Christ Norma had suggested they bail when she did. Oh, he would have stayed and danced with her had that been what she wanted, but wow did he hate that song. Too many times had it been played at a public event since it was released and like the rest of the country, White Pine Bay had become obsessed with it. Never had he condoned banning art of any kind till that song</p>
<p>Yes, the irony of him silently bitching about the song “Happy” while actually being happy was not lost on him. <em>Nothing comes without a price, right?</em> he thought ruefully. His hand on the small of Norma’s back, he guided her around the outside of the country club’s main building to the back where he knew of a site that would be exactly right for them. Public enough that anyone could find them, yet private enough that the odds were in their favor that no one would.</p>
<p>It was a nice night with the air mild enough despite the drop in temperature. Should Norma get cold, he was prepared to offer his jacket. Anything to keep her from running off prematurely. They had been dancing around this attraction for a year and a half. Enough was enough. After the way the evening had gone so far, Alex was ready to admit he was all in if she was. That was the question though, wasn’t it? Was this nothing but a pleasant way to spend an evening for her? He didn’t believe it was and was willing to bet the feeling was more than mutual.</p>
<p>The farther they walked from the main building along the cement path, the curiouser Norma became. It was lovely out here, but where the hell was he taking her? His hand on her back was nice. She couldn’t deny that nor would she if he asked. Her lips curled as she enjoyed how close he was now and how attentive he had been all evening. From the moment he found her at the bar, her expectations had been blown to smithereens. Was this a date? Or just a favor for a friend? Were they just two friends hanging out and having a little fun with their history for their own private amusement?</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure anymore though her nagging instincts told her it was closer to being a date. That perhaps it was leading to a first date and everything she had ever wanted. With anyone, but especially him. Norma had never been so attracted to anyone in her entire life. Not her first two husbands, sure as hell not the three men she dated since moving to the village. The second she met Alex, something in her came to life. </p>
<p>At first, she thought it was her libido. <em>I mean, look at him!</em> So, she did. His profile was even more breathtaking in the moonlight. Chiseled cheekbones. Delicate black eyelashes that had some gossiping was mascara, but Norma knew better. Olive skin soft as a baby’s bottom, which she knew from the occasional hugs she had given him. Short hair dark as night. Okay, fine. Her libido definitely played a factor.</p>
<p>It was more than that. He had first shown up on her front porch on police business yet had captured her attention with just a few brusque words. (Neither would claim it was love at first sight.) Granted, she wanted to punch him initially. Norma hadn’t been in the best mood and the reason for the sheriff’s visit, with Zack in tow as his deputy, didn’t help it any. Regardless, despite the mutual interest she and Zack had taken in each other, it was always Alex who lingered in her brain and eventually her heart.</p>
<p>While Norma knew if she looked over her shoulder, the country club would still be in sight, she was growing a bit restless. In part over their impending destination, but mostly over her own insecurities about where this was all going. Those same insecurities had a history of overpowering her better judgement and ruining things for her in ways she at times didn’t discover until much later.</p>
<p>“Where are we going, Alex?” Her tone was playful with a slight nervousness to it.</p>
<p>“It’s not much further, I promise.” He smiled and she melted a little. “We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>He walked ahead a little when the lake came into view so he could see her face when she saw the spot.</p>
<p>“I knew it. You’re going to kill me and dump my body in the water.”</p>
<p>The smirk she wore was playful and made his heart skip a beat. He loved that smirk. Nobody wore it better.</p>
<p>“There are a great many things I want to do to your body, but that’s not one of them.”</p>
<p>He thought they were flirting again, having fun. That illusion was shattered by how quickly her mood changed. The first lightning strike happened before he even noticed the clouds had rolled in to view.</p>
<p>“What the hell, Alex? What is all this? You think, what, we share a few dances and a meal that suddenly we’re <em>dating</em>?” Norma scoffed. “It means nothing.”</p>
<p>It took him a moment to work out this wasn’t her talking. In truth, he should have been expecting this and he was, but he thought he had at least till after the first or second date. He had seen her self-destruct with the lawyer and the professor. The latter she had met while taking a business class to better inform her running of the motel after walking into the wrong classroom on the first day. For her, this was a “get out of jail free” card and she happily used it to spare herself the pain and humiliation when the relationship inevitably didn’t work out.</p>
<p>“Stop it.” Alex closed the gap between them. It had not gone unnoticed by him that she hadn’t made any attempt to leave. If this was a test, then fine. He was going to pass it with flying colors. “You know exactly what this is. We’ve been dancing around it long enough. It’s not nothing. We both know that.”</p>
<p>“Why are you even bothering? I’m a live grenade! The pin’s been pulled. It’s only a matter of time before I destroy everything. It’s what I do. I’ve been married twice. Hell, I’ve had three failed relationships since I’ve been here. Why are you stepping into the blast zone?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s where you are.”</p>
<p>The simplicity of his answer took her breath away. Norma hadn’t seen it coming. She had anticipated a huge fight or worse, him just writing her off and walking away without a backwards glance. Fuck. Why did she have to challenge him? Why did she have to rock the boat when the water was calm? Why did she want to ruin her best relationship outside of the ones she had with her sons?</p>
<p>Her bottom lip trembled. Her blue eyes were wet. Her breath caught and her heart clenched. Alex had nipped her impending meltdown with one honest statement.</p>
<p>He wasn’t done yet.</p>
<p>“Those other men were never worthy of you. I can see how all your bad relationships, romantic or not, helped shape you in ways good and bad. You are a wonderful, courageous, infuriating person,” this got a small chuckle from her, “and I want so desperately for you to know that you are enough just as you are.</p>
<p>“Dammit, Norma! You know how I feel about you! Stop trying to push me away! This,” Alex gestured between them, “this is good and if would you just stop fighting me for a minute, you’d see that.”</p>
<p>She stared into those brown eyes, closer to black in the dim light as the moon was to his back. They were pleading for the same chance she had given to all those men who had come before and proven unworthy. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst through her chest like it was trying to break free and go to him, its other half.</p>
<p>Tears streamed down her cheeks. Norma didn’t have the energy to wipe them away. They were a badge of honor for her. She did cup his cheek, using her thumb to dry his own water streaks.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, I broke Alex Romero.” She sniffled as she grinned.</p>
<p>“Not quite.” He smiled, leaning into her touch as he used his handkerchief to dry her eyes. “I’m more concerned I broke <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>The grin she wore stretched and brightened until it split her face in half. “Yeah, you did. Good job.”</p>
<p>They laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m not in a million pieces on the floor … yet.” She paused, twisting her face this way and that. “But, um….”</p>
<p>Norma stepped in, her free hand on his other cheek, pressing her lips against his. It was soft and undemanding, but the message was clear. Alex rested his hands on her hips, kissing her back with more urgency. He let her take charge and she didn’t disappoint. Their mouths chased after each other, while their tongues danced that age-old tango only with a few new steps inspired by their partners.</p>
<p>When he couldn’t take the chaste position of his hands any longer, he moved them to her back. One higher than the other with that lower one still being respectful. Soon, he could move it down to the claiming spot, but for now this would do. </p>
<p>She loved his hands on her and the feel of the bodies pressed together as they continued making out. Oxygen levels were running low, but Norma wasn’t ready to break just yet. Now that she had a taste of him, the addiction was instant.</p>
<p>Finally, they parted, panting yet not moving. Their foreheads were resting together. Smitten smiles on their well-kissed lips. At some point, when they could not say as time was a bit wonky for them now they had committed to each other, they found themselves on the bench overlooking the lake. The moon kept its light on the water and its surroundings as if giving the happy couple some privacy to bask in the glow of what had already begun to bloom into something heretofore unattainable for them both.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The walk back to the car was a much more intimate exercise than when they ventured to the lake almost an hour earlier. Arms around each other as they moved in step, her nose nuzzling his neck as he kissed her head. Each breathing in the other’s scent and smiling like a pair of lovesick fools, which they undoubtedly were. As if they cared. Nothing mattered now they had come to such an amicable agreement.</p>
<p>Their time at the lake had been chaste, but no less personal than now. They had talked about everything and nothing as pairs close as they were wont to do. Norma had briefly fretted over how — what, really — to tell the boys about her and Alex.</p>
<p>“You mean you’re not just going to blurt it out in the least subtle way imaginable?” he had teased.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” She had smacked his chest and rolled her eyes, but the grin on her lips made it clear there was no animosity. A moment’s pause. “Yeah, probably.”</p>
<p>He had cracked up at that and she soon followed.</p>
<p>Dylan would be thrilled when he heard; of that, she was sure. He got along well with Alex. They had a bumpy start, too, but got past it. <em>Like mother, like son</em>, she thought wryly. Norman might be more of an issue … or not. It was difficult to tell with her youngest as he tended to be as mercurial as Norma. There was never any issue over who her boys took after, obviously.</p>
<p>Alex had offered to be there when she told them if it would help. It was a sweet offer, but she had declined. No, it would be best if it were just the three of them. As a family, they had dealt with far worse than her announcing a boyfriend. Norma knew Alex wasn’t just another lover as though he had rolled off an assembly line. </p>
<p>He was special. </p>
<p>He was genuine. </p>
<p>He was hers.</p>
<p>Looking up at him now as they walked back to their cars, that glorious profile once more on view, she smiled wide. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye he caught her and lifted a brow, a wry grin tugging at his lips. “What? What’s that smile about?”</p>
<p>She shook her head slightly. “Nothing. Just marveling at the turn of events.”</p>
<p>“Not going to try and dump me again are you? We haven’t even had our first date.”</p>
<p>A laugh burst out of her. “No! I mean, I can’t say I won’t try again at <em>some</em> point. Never know when you’re going to piss me off.”</p>
<p>“That is very true.” He leaned in and kissed her neck, not lingering too long as not to steer them into a tree. “You’re going to keep me on my toes that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Norma raised her hand up his back to run her fingers through the dark strands at his nape. “The feeling’s mutual.”</p>
<p>They smiled at each other for a moment before breaking off their gaze to keep their eye on the path ahead. Alex had opted to walk on the brick trail instead of the sidewalk that wrapped around the main building. It gave them some privacy, which he would take however he could get. He had just noticed Norma had grown quiet when she spoke.</p>
<p>“How did you know about the lake tucked away back there?” It was a pointed question despite her trying to soften it some.</p>
<p>“That lake predates this place.” He nodded towards the country club on their right. “The club has been here for twenty-five years. Prior to the land becoming private, it was public and my mom would take me there when she needed a break from my dad.” Alex cast his eyes up to the cloudless night sky before meeting Norma’s bright blue ones. “We went there a lot.</p>
<p>“Hardly anybody knows about it, but occasionally it does get used for wedding photos or as a makeout spot. More than once, I’ve kicked out an eager couple by flashing my badge if they didn’t recognize me just so I could have the place to myself. It’s not that I really give a shit what they do there when I’m not around….” He sighed. “I just want it to be the two of us when I’m there.”</p>
<p>By now, they had stopped walking. Norma’s question had brought him to a halt, but hiding the truth had never sprung to mind. She was the only person he would share his memories of his mother with and that alone spoke volumes. Alex had trusted Norma with more of himself than any other person since his dear mamma had passed so many years ago.</p>
<p>Sensing his emotional vulnerability, Norma embraced him, happy he responded in kind. He buried his face in the spot where her shoulder and neck met, holding her tightly while relaxing into her. Neither said a word for the longest time. Norma broke the silence by whispering <em>thank you</em> into his ear. His reply was to squeeze her for a few seconds before loosening his grip. It was another minute before he fully released her, stepping back to look at this amazing woman, appreciation and gratitude all over his face.</p>
<p>Norma’s heart tightened at that which he was telling her without uttering a syllable. She took his face in her hands and pulled him toward her, bowing his head at the last second to press her lips to his forehead. Hers rested against his for a moment. Letting him ago, Norma took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. A jerk of her head toward the parking lot ahead and they were off.</p>
<p>When they reached the pavement, they heard someone calling out. Turning their heads to the main entrance of the country club, a woman with her ginger hair in a loose bun waved to them, urging them to come over. The couple locked eyes, curiosity and suspicion running rampant in them both. Once they were close enough, the woman was holding a fancy paper bag with handles like you would get in a restaurant when taking home food and another item that looked familiar to Norma.</p>
<p>“Oh crap! My purse!”</p>
<p>“I told you to grab it!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, fat lot of good that did when you manhandled me out the door.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t complaining then.”</p>
<p>“Who says I’m complaining now? It’s crap like this that will make me try to dump you again.”</p>
<p>That got her a playful slap on the ass and him a high-pitched squeal in his ear. She smacked him a few times on the shoulder, but he only laughed and left his offending hand on the small of her back. </p>
<p>“Norma Bates and Alex Romero?” The ginger wanted to know.</p>
<p>“That’s us,” Norma answered.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex replied at the same time.</p>
<p>“Mariah, right?” Norma recognized her from her mistress of ceremonies duties during the reception.</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m so happy to have caught you. I’ve been out here for ten minutes and was convinced you had left, but here you are!”</p>
<p>“Here we are!” Ten seconds with this woman and Norma remembered why she had wanted to punch her earlier.</p>
<p>“How can we help?” Alex swooped in to squelch the potential catfight or beatdown, depending on how scrappy Mariah was. He had his money on his girlfriend and the realization that Norma now held that title had him beaming.</p>
<p>The activities director, as per her official title, handed Norma her black clutch. “I believe this is yours.”</p>
<p>With a grateful smile, the blonde accepted it. “Thank you. That would have been embarrassing in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome! Happy to help. One of your tablemates, Natalie, spotted it and turned it in. She was concerned something might happen to it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s so sweet of her. I’d love to say thank you.”</p>
<p>Alex’s hand rubbed her back in a circle. “I get her info from Regina.”</p>
<p>She smiled warmly at him. “Thank you.” Glancing back at Mariah, Norma pointed at the takeaway bag. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>Holding up the bag like she was Vanna White at the word board on <em>Wheel of Fortune</em>, Mariah announced its contents in a voice that made Norma think she should have been telling them it was an all-expenses paid trip to the south of France.</p>
<p>“<em>This</em> is two pieces of wedding cake from the Shelby wedding wrapped up per the bride and groom’s instructions. When they heard I had Norma’s bag, they insisted you get a slice each. Such a lovely couple!”</p>
<p>Both Norma and Alex suspected the cake was Zack’s doing, and they were touched by the gesture. Alex took the bag from Mariah with both thanking her and sending along their appreciation to the newlyweds. Back at her car, there was a slightly awkward moment when it occurred to them they wouldn’t be enjoying the cake together.</p>
<p>Norma put her hand on his as he reached inside the bag, stilling him. “This is stupid. My place is closer. Why don’t you just come back with me? If you don’t want to come in, we’ll just eat it on the stairs. Not like we’ll be eating in the dark as it’s got, like, a hundred lights out there.”</p>
<p>“It <em>is </em>a nice night,” Alex agreed, pulling out his hand. “Not like I’m in a hurry to go home to my empty house.”</p>
<p>“Nice try. I am not going home with you tonight.”</p>
<p>He lifted a shoulder. “Worth a shot. Actually, this will give us a chance to plan our first date.”</p>
<p>She cocked her head. “Why do you think I suggested the extension?”</p>
<p>“So clever,” he murmured as he captured her lips softly though with more than a hint of a suggestion. A hand pressed against his chest forcing him to break off the kiss. No worries. He really wasn’t in a hurry.</p>
<p>“We’re not having sex in my car tonight either.”</p>
<p>“Another time?”</p>
<p>“Can’t have you arrested for indecent exposure.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I know the sheriff.”</p>
<p>Norma gasped. “Big man.”</p>
<p>Alex smirked. “Big enough.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be the judge of that.”</p>
<p>“That’s the idea.”</p>
<p>Another clash of their mouths had them both teasing and suggesting until the lack of oxygen was too much. Once they had caught their breaths, they temporarily went their separate ways and met up in front of the long set of stairs that led up to the house behind the Bates Motel. Sitting on the first landing, they ate cake and arranged their first date.</p>
<p>Both agreed without a doubt it was the best wedding they had ever attended.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>